


He hates that song

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Sam hasn’t listened to that song in years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be taken as gen or wincest. Not beta'd. Crossposted on my tumblr.

_“'Cause it was the heat of the moment_  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment shone in your eyes” - Heat of the Moment by Asia 

Sam hasn’t listened to _that_ song in years. Not since the Mystery Spot not since all those Tuesdays were he had to watch his brother die again and again and _again_. He hates that song, he hates it, he hates it, he **_hates_** it! It’s the first and only time he’s ever put a ban on a song. 

Dean tried to play it once while Sam was asleep. He didn’t do it again after Sam woke up crying. No matter how much time has passed hearing it brings him back to that room and those endless Tuesdays and his brothers dead body. 

Sam. _hates_. **that**. song.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Mystery Spot last night and I imagine this has to be Sam's most hated song and that developed into this drabble. 
> 
> Crossposted: [cannonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://cannonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/146758295643/sam-knew-they-couldnt-keep-it-dogs-were-a-lot-of)


End file.
